RaVen
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: Aku tidak berfikir jika jalan hidup yang kupilih adalah jalan hidup seorang iblis./"maafkan aku, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku"./"aku berharap kau mati"/ KiHyun GS/Happy birthday Kim Kibum.


**Tittle**

 **Raven**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre**

 **Romance, Hurt, family**

 **Warning**

 **Typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, GS.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Birtday Kim Kibum.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

Aku tidak pernah berfikir jika jalan hidup yang kupilih adalah jalan hidup seorang iblis.

 _Srak_

 _Srak_

 _Ssrriiinngggg..._

 _Gesekan langkah kaki pada karpet memecah keheningan yang menegangkan. langkah kaki pelannya melangkah maju dengan mata yang awas menjelajah gelap bagai mata tajam sang elang._

Setiap jeritan dan percikan darah yang kudapat seolah mengingatkanku pada dosa yang selalu ku abaikan hingga membuatku lupa akan rasanya menjadi seorang manusia.

 _Lorong gelap, suara gemetar, degupan jantung dan bunyi gesekan katana pada dinding menjadi fokus utama dalam kesunyian mansion besar yang terasa senyap mencekam. Manik gelapnya menjelajah~mencari dua kehidupan lainnya yang harus dia bereskan malam ini._

Dan tanpa sadar aku sudah menjadi orang lain, menjadi yang bukan diriku sendiri.

 _Di sana terlihat dua orang wanita dan gadis kecil yang meringkuk dengan tubuh gemetar hebat._

 _"Menjauh dari kami~tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh anakku" ujar wanita itu di sela isak tangisnya, berulang kali dia mendorong sang anak untuk kabur namun gadis kecil itu terlalu gemetar hanya untuk melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menjauh dari ruangan sempit yang menjebak mereka dengan sang RAVEN~ si gagak hitam pembawa pesan Kematian._

Menjebak diriku sendiri dalam dunia hitam dan kubangan gelap penuh dengan lumpur dosa.

 _Sang Raven~Pemuda belia berwajah datar itu menatap dua manusia yang saling melindungi dengan senjata seadanya dengan tatapan beku. "Aku tidak tau apa salah kami sampai kau tega menebas dan membantai seluruh keluargaku" wanita itu mulai bertanya di tengah ke putusannya._

 _"Aku hanya menjalankannya tugas, nyonya" tenang, sang Raven menyahut nyaris tanpa ekspresi yang berarti._

 _"Aku tau~tapi bisakah untuk malam ini kau sedikit berbelas kasih padaku~tidak pada anakku, kau bisa mengambil nyawaku dan membebaskan anakku, aku mohon padamu" ucapnya dengan suara memelas dan mengiba, berharap sedikit kemurahan hati sang Raven._

 _"Eomma~" sang Raven hanya menatap dua manusia itu masih dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresinya._

 _"Maafkan aku~" sang Raven meminta maaf dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedangnya. Sang wanita menangis saat tau jika permintaannya adalah hal sia-sia yang mustahil untuk di kabulkan, harusnya dia tau jika pemuda itu bagai iblis yang tak memiliki hati._

Saat jeritan lantang miliknya menembus gendang telingaku saat itu aku merasakan sebuah perasaan asing yang menyusupi hatiku bagaikan racun ganas mematikan dan melumpuhkan sarafku seketika.

 _"Menjauh dari mamaku orang jahat~aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti mamaku" tegas gadis kecil itu berdiri dengan sebuah pisau kecil di tangannya. Sang Raven mengamati gadis kecil itu, sedikit takjub dengan keberaniannya meski tak bisa di sembunyikan jika kaki si gadis kecil gemetar hebat._

Aku tertegun~

 _Sang Raven menurunkan pedangnya. "Kenapa kau masih berusaha saat tau kepastiannya jika kau akan mati hari ini?!" tanyanya pada sang gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun itu._

 _"Aku tidak akan menyerah padamu, tidak jika nyawaku masih ada, kata menyerah hanya tercipta jika mereka sudah pasrah akan kematiannya dan aku tidak akan mati di tanganmu~tidak akan, orang yang tidak bisa menghargai nyawa manusia sepertimu sebaiknya musnah~kalian hanya monster keji yang tidak memiliki hati, kalianlah yang harusnya mati bukan kami" jerit bocah kecil itu dengan suara nyaring yang entah kenapa membuat perasaan sakit menyerang dan menghunus tepat ke jantung sang Raven._

Aku tersadar dari rasa haus dan beku ku akan darah saat ku lihat tatapan dan sorot mata seorang gadis kecil yang berdiri gemetar dengan pancaran mata penuh ketakutan, kemarahan dan kesedihan yang bercampur menjadi satu pada pembunuhan terakhirku.

 _Jduak_

 _"Kyuhyunnn~" sang ibu memekik saat melihat putri kecilnya terlempar jauh dan terhempas menabrak lemari kaca dengan suara pecahan yang terdengar memekakkan telinga._

 _"Hanya sampah kecil~sebaiknya diam" ujar suara lainnya dalam gelap._

 _Slash~trang~_

 _Mata sang Raven menajam. Kejafian yang begitu cepat~Darah segar meluncur keluar dari sobekan memanjang di sepanjang perut wanita itu membuatnya ambruk di antara genangan darahnya sendiri. Sementara si gadis kecil terhempas jauh dan pingsan dengan kepala yang mengalirkan cairan besi. Dia membeku._

Tatapan mata beningnya seolah menamparku telak dan menyadarkanku akan sebuah fakta jika aku telah melupakan siapa diriku yang sebenarnya~jati diriku~dan merubah diriku sendiri menjadi seorang iblis kejam tanpa perasaan. Monster berdarah dingin.

Kini aku sadar jika malam itu adalah malam yang berharga, malam yang membuatku sadar akan statusku sebagai manusia. Bukan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang terlatih hanya untuk merasakan darah dan jeritan di sepanjang hidupku. Dan saat itulah aku memutuskan, sebuah keputusan berat yang kuambil dengan mengorbankan segala pertumpahan darah demi melindunginya~menjaga nyawanya agar dia tetap bisa hidup dan bernafas meski dalam hatinya hanya ada sebuah kebencian abadi untukku, aku tau dosa di masa lalu ku tidak akan mudah dia lupakan~tidak sebelum dia datang padaku dan menghunuskan pedangnya dan menancapkannya ke dalam jantungku.

"Semoga kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu, Kibum jangan pernah berfikir untuk kembali kesini lagi ya" ucap seorang opsir penjara dengan tubuh tambunnya memamerkan senyum yang terlihat meneduhkan di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih Shindong hyung" pemuda belia berusia empat belas tahun itu telah berubah menjadi seorang laki-laki dewasa dengan ketampanan yang makin menguar dari wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum teduh balas menatap sang opsir penuh dengan ucapan rasa terima kasih.

"Pergilah jaga diri baik-baik" ucap Shindong dan menutup pintu penjara setelah Kibum melangkah keluar.

Kibum menatap langit cerah dengan tangan yang menutupi matanya karena silau. Kibum menghirup aroma kebebasan dengan senyum samar yang tersunggih di bibirnya, dan senyum itu semakin lebar kala manik cerahnya menatap penampakan seorang laki-laki berdiple tunggal yang berdiri di samping sebuah mobil berwarna hitam gelap dengan senyum lebar.

.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun berlari dengan kekuatan penuhnya, nafasnya tersengal dan terdengar putus-putus bahkan peluh terlihat membanjiri seragamnya. Kyuhyun membungkuk untuk menetralkan deru nafasnya dan menatap pintu gerbang tinggi yang menatapnya dengan angkuh. Di gedornya keras nyaris mendobrak.

Dok

Dok

Dok

"Ahjusshi...buka pintunya sekarang juga ahjusshi?!" jerit Kyuhyun dengan rasa kesal yang tak tertahankan.

"Astaga~bisakah kau tidak mengangguku sehari saja Kyu?!" Shindong membuka pintu gerbang dengan ekspresi kesalnya. "Sekarang apa lagi?!" tanya Shindong dengan ekspresi wajah menantang.

"Kau mengatakan jika dia keluar sebulan lagi, kau berbohong padaku~kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku, kau tidak membiarkanku menemuinya, kau bahkan tidak mau memberiku foto terbarunya kau melarangku masuk dan sekarang kau mengkhianatiku dengan berbohong, aku hanya ingin melihat wajah orang yang sudah membunuh seluruh keluargaku" jerit Kyuhyun frustasi dengan wajah memerahnya. Rasanya ingin sekali Kyuhyun menangis, kenapa manusia jahat yang telah membantai seluruh keluarganya malah di biarkan bebas begitu saja, Kyuhyun bahkan yakin jika tak ada lagi hukum kuat di dunia ini.

"Kyu dengarkan aku~aku tau jika kau terluka dengan semua itu, kau hanya harus memulai hidupmu dengan baik, aku tidak melarangmu untuk melupakan masa lalumu tapi tidak baik jika kau harus mengingatnya terus, lagipula Kibum bukanlah orang yang sama lagi, dia sudah berubah" jawab Shindong menyakinkan gadis itu.

"Kibum~jadi itu namanya" gumam Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku tidak menyalahkan jika ahjushi mengatakan hal itu karena ahjusshi tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya berada dalam posisiku, rasa sakit karena tidak bisa membalas dendam keluarga membuatku nyaris gila, aku pergi" Kyuhyun menatap dingin Shindong dan berlalu dari hadapannya. Shindong menghembuskan nafasnya dalam.

"Kau bahkan tidak tau apa yang sudah Kibum lakukan untukmu, percayalah jika ada orang yang terluka lebih dalam karena insiden itu Kibumlah orangnya, ku harap kau akan mengerti suatu hari nanti Kyu" ucap Shindong dan menutup kembali pintu penjaranya.

.

.

.

°•°•°

"Dia terlihat bahagia dan cantik" gumam Kibum menatap sebuah foto yang ada di tangannya menampilkan seorang gadis yang sedang teesenyum cantik~sepertinya Kibum terpesona dengan foto yang di sodorkan Leeteuk~laki-laki berdiple tunggal yang menjemputnya di penjara tadi.

"Kau bahkan tidak akan menyangkah secerewet dan semenyebalkan apa dia sekarang" kekeh Leeteuk lagi.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi aku tidak yakin jika dia bisa menerimaku begitu saja" Kibum tersenyum kecut.

"Tentu saja jika dia melihatmu hal pertama kali yang akan dia lakukan adalah menebas lehermu" Leeteuk terkekeh mencoba bercanda namun tanpa sadar perkataannya mampu membuat sesuatu tak kasat nata menohok hatinya, Kibum hanya menunduk dan tersenyum sedih. percayalah mungkin itu akan menjadi kenyataan jika Kyuhyun mengetahui keberadaannya saat ini.

"Kau benar~hah...bagaimana caranya aku menebus dosaku, Hyung?!" Kibum menghela nafas dan melemparkan tatapannya kearah jalanan. "Aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitinya, begitupun denganmu dan seluruh keluargamu"

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak menebusnya Kibum, kalau bukan karena dirimu aku, Kyuhyun dan Heechul pasti sudah menjadi mayat saat itu, aku tau kau sudah berdosa tapi setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada kami kurasa sudah lebih cukup, aku memaafkau Kibum dan kurasa Kyuhyun pasti berfikiran sama sepertimu meski dia membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lama" Leeteuk tersenyum.

Kibum menerawang, mencoba mengingat kejadian saat dirinya kembali datang ke rumah keluarga Kyuhyun setelah membantai dan membunuh sebagian orang dari organisasinya saat Kibum tau jika sang ketua berniat membunuh Kyuhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya saat tau jika gadis kecil itu masih hidup.

 _Malam Itu beberapa orang datang ke rumah keluarga Cho tempat di mana Leeteuk, Heechul istrinya dan keponakannya, Kyuhyun~tepat tiga puluh hari setelah kasus pembantaian mengerikan, Kibum datang di depan pintu kediaman keluarga Cho dengan keadaan yang tidak baik._

 _Dia datang dengan tubuh penuh luka di wajah dan sobekan besar di bahu kirinya seperti sayatan pedang yang memanjang menciptakan jejak merah dan berbau karay besi,Tatapannya tajam dengan wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi yang lekat menatap obsidian Leeteuk yang tengah berdiri di depannya dengan ekspreai terkejut._

 _Bocah yang telah membunuh seluruh keluarga Cho dan bocah yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa keponakannya tiga puluh hari yang lalu, Kim Kibum. Bahkan tidak sekalipun terbersit di pikiran Leeteuk jika bocah itu akan mendatanginya lagi malam ini._

 _"Mau apa lagi kau?!" tanyanya waspada dengan tatapan mencurigai._

 _"Pergi sekarang juga, mereka datang untuk melenyapkan kalian, segera bawah istrimu dan Kyuhyun pergi sejauh mungkin dan sembunyilah di tempat ini sampai aku datang dan mengatakan jika keadaan aman untuk kalian" Kibum berucap lagi, tanpa sepatah kata Leeteuk berlari ke kamar istrinya mengatakan apapun yang di dengarnya tadi dari mulut Kibum, karena Leeteuk cukup pintar untuk mengetahui keadaannya sedang tidak baik-baik saja karena melihat keadaan Kibum yang penuh luka seperti itu. Entah kenapa saat menatap manik gelapnya untuk sesaat Leeteuk merasa bisa mempercayai bocah itu. Leeteuk tau jika Kibum bukan remaja biasa dan tidak ada salahnya untuk mempercayainya, Leeteuk tidak punya pilihan._

 _"Gyaaaaa...pamaaaannn" tersentak, Kibum berlari kencang menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan mendapati dua~tidak tiga orang berpakaian hitam sama seperti dirinya yang sedang mencengkeram surai coklat bergelombang milik Kyuhyun. Sementara gadis itu menatap dirinya dengan wajah pucat dan iris yang berkaca-kaca._

 _"Apa kabarmu pengkhianat~merasa senang karena sudah berhasil membunuh pemimpin hah?!'Tanya laki-laki yang berdiri angkuh dengan cengkeraman kuatnya di surai Kyuhyun, terlihat bengis~zico._

 _" lepaskan dia~" geram Kibum terlihat pancaran api di kedua manik gelapnya._

 _"Maaf mengecewakanmu" ujarnya dengan seringai jahat di wajahnya dan mengarahkan pedang tajamnya yang berkilau ke leher Kyuhyun yang sudah menangis dengan tubuh gemetar._

 _"Kyuhyun~astaga" pekikan Heechul memecah ketegangan. Wanita itu terlihat panik dan menangis._

 _"Lepaskan dia brengsek" Leeteuk ikut mengeram saat mengetahui keadaan Kyuhyun, Kibum menahan Leeteuk agar tidak bertindak gegabah dan menyuruh mereka untuk bersembunyi dan tetap diam meski sempat memprotes akhirnya mereka menyerahkan semua pada Kibum._

 _Kibum menatap dingin seolah membuat beku musuh yang melihat penampakan ringkih bocah empat belas tahun itu. Tapi siapa yang tau jika sosok lemahnya adalah sebuah pengecoh sempurna yang menyembunyikan jiwa iblis kejam miliknya yang sedang tertidur._

 _Kibum menatap dingin dengan gerakan kepala yang memutar aneh. "Gerakan pedangmu dan kau akan mati seketika" ancamnya~Kibum mengeluarkan katana dari sarung pedangnya. Zico mengeram, dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk menganggap ucapan Kibum bagai angin lalu, bukan dengan tanpa alasan kenapa pemimpin mereka mengangkat Kibum menjadi komandan tertinggi meski usianya lebih muda darinya maupun dari komandan yang lainnya._

 _"Menurutmu begitu, kau terlalu sombong Kibum, Kamilah yang akan menang dan kaulah yang akan mati" ucap Zico dengan penuh percaya diri saat tambahan manusia berpakaian hitam bermunculan di sekelilingnya mengepung seluruh rumah kediaman keluarga Cho. Kibum mendesis berbahaya dengan sorot mata penuh ancaman kemarahannya._

 _"Aku bersumpah jika kau berani saja menyentuh mereka ku habisi kau sampai ke tulang-tulangmu, Zico" setelah berucap seperti itu Kibum berjalan mundur tidak sampai sedetik sosoknya telah menghilang dalam bayangan dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara gesekan katana membela kegelapan dan mengema dalam tarian tak terlihat. satu persatu orang-orang berpakaian gelap itu terbelah jatuh menjadi dua bagian yang terpisah dengan semburan darah yang mengotori lantai dan dinding._

 _Meski mereka melawan~mereka tidak akan bisa mengalahkan sang Raven._

 _"Brengsek berhenti Kibum~" Kibum menatap Zico yang mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun tinggi-tinggi mengarahkan pedangnya ke belakang punggung gadis kecil itu hingga darah merembes mengotori gaun berwarna safirnya, Kyuhyun terisak dalam diam._

 _Sementara Heechul dan Leeteuk memilih untuk bersembunyi di tempat aman sampai saat keadaan menjadi tenang, menuruti apa kata Kibum._

 _Zico menyeringai dan melempar tubuh Kyuhyun ke udara secara mendadak menghunuskan pedangnya tinggi-tinggi ke arah gadis tujuh tahun itu yang kini tengah menjerit._

 _Kibum terkejut dan tanpa pikir panjang dia melompat berniat menangkap tubuh gadis tujuh tahun itu, Zico menyeringai dalam keremangan saat pedang miliknya mengubah arah tusukannya tepat ke dalam perut Kibum. Sepertinya trik pengecoh miliknya berhasil mengenai Kibum._

 _Kibum berhasil menangkap Kyuhyun tapi dia lengah hingga membuatnya merasakan pedang panjang milik Zico mengoyak perutnya hingga tembus ke punggung dan membuatnya terlempar menabrak dinding setelah berhasil melayangkan tendangan mematikan yang berhasil membuat rahang Zico bergeser._

 _"Uh~" Kibum mengerang pelan, darah dengan cepat membasahi pakaiannya._

 _Zico mendekat dengan tawa mengesalkannya dengan tangan yang memegangi dagunya, sepertinya dia coba memperbaiki rahangnya akibat tendangan Kibum. "Tidak kusangkah komandan tanpa cela sepertimu bisa bersikap ceroboh hanya karena gadis kecil itu, kau terlalu meninggikannya dan membuat dirimu sendiri terlihat lemah Kibum, kurasa kita bisa mengakhirinya sekarang" Zico menyeringai kejam._

 _Kyuhyun mengeram dan berdiri tangis sudah lama pergi darinya kali ini pancaran keberanian menguat dalam dirinya. "Kau adalah manusia jahat, jangan lukai dia" jerit Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya di depan Kibum menghalangi Zico untuk mendekat._

 _Deg_

 _Kibum terpaku di tempatnya menatap sosok gadis kecil yang ada di depannya, entah kenapa melihat punggung sempit Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri melindunginya membuat perasaan hangat mengalir begitu saja ke dalam hatinya dan untuk pertama kalinya Kibum dapat merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh, perasaan di lindungi dan di anggap keberadaanya penting dan itu semakin membuatnya yakin untuk melindungi Kyuhyunnya~dia tidak ingin melihat bocah kecil itu terluka._

 _Kibum tersenyum~kibum sadar jika sang Raven perlahan berubah menjadi seorang manusia. Manusia yang sesungguhnya._

 _Kibum berdiri mengkokohkan sosoknya, menepuk kepala Kyuhyun sekilas membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak kaget. Kibum menatapnya dan menampilkan senyum teduhnya. "Terima kasih, Kyu~sekarang menjauhlah aku tidak ingin kau terluka" ucap Kibum lembut membuat semburat merah jambu mampir di pipi berisinya. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dan berlari menjauh menyembunyikan dirinya di balik lemari pakaian miliknya._

 _"Kuharap kau memiliki kata-kata terakhir untuk kau ucapkan" suara Kibum mengalun bagai pesan Kematian terakhir untuk Zico laki-laki itu mendengus dan tertawa meremehkan. Hingga pertandingan itu di mulai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Bibi aku lapar~" jerit gadis bersurai karamel itu membuang sepatunya sembarangan dan berlari ke arah dapur di mana Heechul sedang memasak.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti seekor kera Kyu, ini bukan dihutan dan kenapa kau selalu membuang sepatumu sembarangan taruh di tempatnya setan kecil" balas Heechul ikut menjerit.

"Kau juga menjerit bibi berarti kau juga kera" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara menggumam. "ah~asyik semua sudah siap, aku lapar sekali"ucapnya ceria dan mengambil tempat duduk.

"Kau mengatakan apa?!" Heechul berbalik menatap Kyuhyun dan bertanya dengan tatapan yang memicing curiga.

"Aku lapar" jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah sok polosnya seraya mencomot paha ayam yang tersedia di meja.

"Hah~kau ini sekali-kali bisakah kau bersikap sedikit manis, kau itu perempuan, mana ada laki-laki yang mau denganmu jika kelakuanmu seperti kera yang tidak bisa diam" ujar Heechul menghela nafas kesalnya menatap tingkah nakal keponakannya.

"Tentu saja ada dan aku akan menikah dengan pangeran kelak, lagipula aku bukan kera Eunhyuklah satu-satunya koloni kera yang aku tau dan asal bibi tau dia telah memiliki kekasih tampan dan kaya raya jadi tidak mustahil jika aku akan mendapatkan suami yang lebih darinya, aku kan keren" ucap Kyuhyun penuh percaya diri seraya mengigit paha ayamnya.

"Terserah kau saja" Heechul mencoba bersikap acuh saat mendengar jawaban keponakan nakalnya itu, terlalu malas untuk merespon dan akan semakin pusing saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun lainnya.

"Paha itu punyaku, aku akan kembali lagi setelah menganti pakaian" ujar Kyuhyun melesat begitu saja menuju kamarnya.

"Hei Kyu~" teriakan Heechul tak di dengar oleh Kyuhyun, padahal dia hanya ingin mengatakan tentang sesuatu yang penting. "Ya sudahlah nanti dia juga akan tau sendiri" Ucapnya masa bodoh dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menata meja makan.

Kyuhyun melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus untuk mencapai kamarnya. Masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan langkah ceria dan melompat-lompat kecil. Dia melemparkan tasnya sembarangan dan mulai melepaskan seragamnya seraya mendendangkan nyanyian ceria dari grub band favoritnya.

Gerakannya terhenti saat dirinya berputar sambil melempar asal baju atas seragamnya saat melihat kenop pintu kamar mandi berputar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok tampan dengan tubuh kekar berototnya yang menyimpan banyak bekas luka namun terlihat seksi di mata Kyuhyun. Mereka tertegun, cukup terkejut dengan keberadaan masing-masing tanpa di duga. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam seolah meresapi setiap aura magis yang menyelubungi mereka secara misterius.

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

"Gyaaaaaa~dasar mesum" jeritan Kyuhyun mengema di udara memecah kebekuan dan sebuah kamus tebal bahasa Inggris sukses melayang ke wajah Kibum dengan kekuatan penuh.

.

.

.°•°•°

"Hahahahhaha astaga~apa kau melihat pemandangan bagus Kibum?!" tanya Leeteuk menatap pemuda datar itu yang kini malah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku" ucapnya dengan wajah menyesal.

"Ini semua gara-gara bibi Heechul!" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. "lagipula kenapa kau tidak menumpang mandi di kamar paman dan bibi saja, kenapa harus di kamarku?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi wajah tak sukanya dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada menatap Kibum sengit.

"Aku tidak tau jika itu kamarmu, Heechul nuna mengatakan aku boleh memakai kamar mandi itu" jawab Kibum dengan wajah lempengnya membuat Heechul semakin tertawa keras. Tentu saja Kibum tidak tau jika itu kamar Kyuhyun, ternyata mengerjai Kibum tidak sesulit yang dia bayangkan. Kibum itu jenius berpedang tapi dia juga bodoh makanya Heechul mudah saja membohonginya dan mengatakan jika itu adalah kamar pembantu bukan kamar Kyuhyun.

"Oh ayolah Kyu~ apa yang kau ributkan, dia juga akan berfikir berjuta kali lipat untuk memperkosamu, dada kecilmu itu sama sekali tidak menarik, apa yang bisa kau banggakan?! bokongmu atau perutmu yang penuh dengan lemak?! Jangan bercanda, bahkan milik Sasha jauh lebih seksi jika di bandingkan milikmu, harusnya kau yang merasa beruntung karena bisa melihat tubuh seksinya" ujar Heechul mengejek dengan mulut berbusanya membuat wajah Kyuhyun merona merah karena malu dan juga kesal. Apalagi karena Heechul membandingkan dirinya dengan anjing pudel milik Xi Luhan tetangga tampan mereka.

"Kenapa bibi malah menghinaku, lagipula yang di rugikan itu aku kenapa kau malah membelanya, sebenarnya siapa sih yang keponakanmu, menyebalkan" teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Sudah hentikan jangan berteriak di depan makanan, Kyu duduk di tempatmu" Leeteuk menengahi perdebatan tidak penting antara istri dan keponakan evilnya. kyuhyun mendengus dan kembali menghempaskan bokongnya ke kursi dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

"Kenapa diam, kau tidak apa-apa?! Wajahmu memerah?! Apa kau demam?!" tanya Leeteuk menatap Kibum yang terdiam seraya menunduk dengan wajah setengah memerah.

"Oh astaga~jangan katakan jika kau membayangkan apa yang aku katakan tadi tentang Kyuhyun" ucap Heechul dengan seringai nakalnya yang sukses membuat wajah Kibum semakin merah merona.

"Aku tidak~" kata-kata Kibum mengantung di udara berusaha menyanggah tapi tidak tau apa yang harus di ucapkannya, maniknya menatap ketiga manusia yang menatapnya dengan penuh selidik. Kibum menghela nafas berat, dia menyerah.

"Maafkan aku~" ucapnya pada akhirnya berbohong pun percuma, karena pada kenyataannya Kibum memang sedang membayangkan yang aneh-aneh tentang bentuk tubuh Kyuhyun.

Mendengar hal itu wajah Kyuhyun ikutan memerah dengan salah tingkah. "Ya~ya a~apa maksudmu hah~da~dasar manusia mesum" Kyuhyun tertawa aneh dan mengerutu kesal namun diam kemudian dengan wajah anehnya yang semakin lama bertambah merah.

Sementara Heechul sudah tertawa keras dan Leeteuk berusaha menahan tawanya. "Sebaiknya kau menjernihkan kepalamu, aku tidak ingin keponakanku hamil sebelum menikah" ucap Leeteuk seraya menepuk pundak Kibum. Kibum hanya meringis menanggapinya dan Kyuhyun kembali merajuk tidak terima.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Mana?! Kau sedang tidak membualkan?!" tanya si centil ByunBaek.

"Ya apa maksudmu, memangnya kau pikir aku siapa hah~enak saja dan asal kalian tau aku memang sudah memiliki kekasih tampan dan jauh lebih tampan dan juga kaya dari kekasih kalian." Kyuhyun berbohong dan mengumpat dirinya sendiri, dimana dia bia menemukan lelaki tampan yang kaya raya. Sepertinya kali ini dia dalam masalah besar.

"Kalau begitu suruh pacarmu kemari dan traktir kami makan dengan begitu kami bisa percaya" ujar Min-seok dengan senyum cerianya saat membayangkan mendapat makanan gratis.

"Mati aku~" batin Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa diam?! Apa jangan -jangan kau berbohong pada kami?!" Baekhyun kembali bersuara dengan nada meremehkan.

"Sudah hentikan apa-apaan sih kalian kenapa jadi menyudutkan Kyuhyun, terserah dia memiliki kekasih atau tidak kalian tidak berhak mencampuri urusannya" Eunhyuk maju dan melindungi Kyuhyun, membuat gadis bersurai karamel itu terharu. Hingga ponselnya beegetar ~layar ponselnya berkedip-kedip menampilkan sebuah nama asing dari orang yang selama ini menumpang di rumahnya.

Tring

Ide di otak Kyuhyun menyala, tidak apa meski dia tidak kaya Kyuhyun bisa memanfaatkan laki-laki tampan yang bernama 'JiFan' itu untuk menjadi pacar pura-puranya.

"Ehem~bisakah kalian tenang, kekasihku sedang menelpon" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang kelewat soknya membuat teman-temannya terdiam dan melirik curiga nama yang tertera di ponsel Kyuhyun~bisa saja Kyuhyun mendapat telepon dari operator dan berbohong jika yang menelpon adalah kekasih nya.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun memperlihatkan nama yang tertera di ponselnya dan benar saja di sana terpampang nama 'JiFan' nama asing yang tidak mereka kenal. Setelah puas memperlihatkan pada teman-temannya Kyuhyun mengeser tombol warna hijau.

"Halo Kyu~kau sudah pulang, aku hanya ingin mengatakan jika Leeteuk Hyung tidak bisa menjemputmu karena ada urusan penting yang harus dia selesaikan, jika kau tidak keberatan aku yang akan mengantikannya, bagaimana?!" tanya Kibum sedikit was-was.

"Begitukah~ baiklah jemput aku sayang, aku akan menunggumu di sini, aku mencintaimu" ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat alisnya sedikit terangkat heran.

"Apa kau membuat masalah Kyu"

"Tidak~tentu saja tidak, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, sayang?!" Kyuhyun balik bertanya dengan nada yang di buat mengemaskan dan sedikit centil.

"Baiklah kau bisa menjelaskannya nanti padaku" dan menutup ponselnya tanpa berniat mendengar sahutan dari Kyuhyun.

"Dasar brengsek, manusia mesum yang tidak sopan awas saja kau nanti" gerutu Kyuhyun dengan suara liliputnya.

"Kenapa?!" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tidak dia akan menjemputku, sebentar lagi kalian akan tau jika aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan aku tidak membual soal itu"

"Baguslah aku tidak sabar melihatnya" Baekhyun berucap antusias.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas melihat teman pendeknya itu. "Dasar centil" cibirnya, Baekhyun hanya tertawa seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun tersentak, bagaimana jika Kibum datang dengan pakaian rumahan dan berjalan kaki, harusnya tadi Kyuhyun mengiriminya pesan untuk datang dengan pakaian lawak jika perlu Kibum meminjam mobil milik pamannya itu. Setidaknya ada lusinan mobil antik yang di miliki pamannya.

Buru-buru Kyuhyun mencari ponselnya berniat mengirimi pesan singkat untuk menyempurnakan kebohongannya namun pekikan Baekhyun dan siswa lainnya menyadarkannya dari rasa panik.

Iris selelehan karamelnya menatap sesosok penampakan pemuda tampan yang kini sedang berhenti tepat di depannya dengan wajah dingin stoicnya. Kibum menaruh helm di atas motor sport berwarna hitam dengan gradasi emas di bodinya terlihat keren dan semakin berkelas jika Kibum yang mengendarainya. Laki-laki berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu berjalan santai menuju Kyuhyun tidak terpengaruh dengan suara pekikan berisik di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?!" tanya Kibum memecahkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak aku~aku hanya sedikit terkejut itu saja, darimana kau mendapatkan motor itu, kau tidak mencurinya kan?!" tanya Kyuhyun curiga pasalnya paman maupun bibinya tidak pernah suka membeli motor seperti itu karena mereka lebih suka mengkoleksi mobil.

"Tentu saja tidak~itu motor lamaku" ujar Kibum menampilkan senyum pembunuhnya yang membuat Baekhyun cs terkena serangan asma mendadak.

"Kau Kibum~benar kalau kau adalah kekasih Kyuhyun?!" tanya Baekhyun terus terang. Kibum mengernyit menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang gelagapan, pasalnya Kyuhyun belum sempat mengkode Kibum untuk mengikuti rencananya.

"Ya~kalian~"

"Bukan~aku bukan kekasih Kyuhyun" ucap Kibum tenang memotong ucapan Kyuhyun, membuat gadis itu membeku di tempat. "Tapi aku adalah calon suaminya" tambahnya lagi dengan senyum pembunuhnya membuat Kyuhyun merona dan membuat teman-temannya melonggoh iri mendengar jawaban Kibum.

Hangat~

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan hangat saat Kibum menatapnya seperti itu, mungkin ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Kyuhyun pernah mengenal Jifan sebelumnya, karena wajah Jifan terasa tidak asing di matanya. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum seraya mengengam jemari Kibum tanpa sadar.

"Kurasa kami harus pergi" Kibum mengucapkan tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari wajah Kyuhyun, terlihat sangat memujanya.

"Maaf teman-teman lain kali saja kalian aku traktir" Kyuhyun berkedip dan bergelayut manja pada lengan Kibum dan mengiring laki-laki itu menjauh dari teman-temannya.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, ayo aku traktir es cream" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum sumringah nya.

.

.

.

°•°•°

"Aku sangat suka dengan es cream di tempat itu, rasanya benar-benar enak" Kyuhyun bercoteh riang dan melompat-lompat kecil dengan satu cone ea cream di tangannya.

"Uh~" pernah Kyuhyun saat rasa dingin es membuatnya pening.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Kyu kau bisa menyakiti dirimu sendiri jika kau memakannya seperti itu" ucap Kibum penuh perhatian membuat Kyuhyun kembali merona merah. Entah kenapa dalam sekejap saja Kibum sudah berhasil meraih hatinya dengan sangat mudah.

"Jifan~apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?!" Kibum membeku saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Entah kenapa aku merasa jika aku sudah lama mengenalmu" tambahnya lagi. Membuat rahang Kibum semakin mengeras.

Kibum diam tak menjawab bahkan dia tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk menjawan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kibum~hei Kim Kibum, kebetulan kita bertemu di sini, bagaimana keadaanmu, ku harap kau baik-baik saja?!, kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap Shindong tanpa tau situasi yang membeku di antara Kyuhyun dan Kibum, Shindong terus berbicara tanpa jeda tidak melihat tatapan mata membulat milik Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau?!" tanya nya saat merasakan aura aneh di sekitarnya.

"Paman, apa maksudmu memanggilnya dengan nama Kibum?!" Kyuhyun keluar dari balik punggung Kibum dengan wajah dingin dan sorot mata menuntut.

"Kyu~kau disini?!" Shindong kelabakan tidak menyangkah jika ada Kyuhyun disana, karena sejak tadi dia menyangkah jika Kibum sendirian. Shindong melemparkan tatapan menyesal ke arah Kibum.

"Kyu~"

"Jangan menyentuhku~" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara sarat akan luka. "Hah~aku benar-benar bodoh, pantas saja aku merasa seperti mengenalmu, tidak~tentu saja aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik, kenapa berbohong padaku?! Katakan apa maksudmu berpura-pura selama ini hah~?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang mengalir penuh dengan rasa sakit dan tatapan tidak percayanya. "Dasar pembohong" ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Kyu aku tidak bermaksud seperri itu, dengarkan aku~" Kibum coba meraih pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, namun gadis itu menepisnya dan berjalan mundur menjauhi Kibum seolah Kibum adalah virus mematikan.

"Ku bilang jangan mendekat~sekarang apa?! Kau ingin Membunuhku juga?! Kenapa kau selalu menyakitiku?! tidak puaskah kau dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan pada keluargaku, kali ini apalagi yang ingin kau ambil dariku?!" jerit Kyuhyun sontak mengundang tatapan terkejut para pejalan kaki.

Kibum mengeleng dengan tatapan sendu penuh dengan kepanikan. "Aku tidak pernah berniat melakukan hal itu Kyu, aku~"

Plak

"Tutup mulutmu~aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun omong kosong yang keluar dari mulutmu" ucap Kyuhyun dan berlari menjauh dari Kibum tepat saat lampu berubah menjadi merah.

"Tidak~jangan seperti ini" bisik Kibum tidak rela jika hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun berakhir dengan cara yang buruk. Kibum melangkahkan kakinya mengejar Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun dengarkan aku, aku mohon~aku memang bersalah, aku sadar tapi aku berniat menebus semuanya, semua kesalahanku Kyu, aku mohon beri aku kesempatan" ucap Kibum mengejar Kyuhyun dan berhasil menahannya.

"Pernahkah kau berfikir untuk memberi kesempatan hidup pada ibuku yang mengibah mengharapkan sedikit belas kasian darimu, tidak~kau tidak pernah memikirkannya" Kyuhyun mengatakan dengan nada sarkastik yang terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Kibum.

"Maafkan aku~" jawab Kibum penuh rasa sesal. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku?!" tanya Kibum putus asa dengan sorot mata penuh dengan kesedihan.

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan tatapan sedih bercampur dengan kemarahan serta kekecewaan yang sekian tahun telah di pendamnya. "Kau adalah mimpi burukku" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh pada Kibum, "Aku harap kau mati" dingin Kyuhyun berucap dan berjalan pergi seiring gengaman jemari Kibum yang mengendur dan terlepas dari lengannya. Kibum tersenyum sakit, manik gelapnya berkaca membias kemuraman menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang telah menjauh.

"Sesulit itukah kau memaafkanku Kyu" bisiknya pilu. "Maafkan aku" ucapnya sekali lagi dan teriakan nyaring tak lagi di dengar oleh Kibum saat tubuhnya terhempas jauh terpelanting dan terseret di sepanjang trotoar dengan darah yang telah mengalir di kepalanya. Samar Kibum melihat tubuh Kyuhyun membeku di kejauhan dengan aliran air mata yang berlomba.

"Mungkin dengan ini kau bisa memaafkanku Kyuhyun" sesalnya dan segalanya berubah menjadi gelap gulita.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Seharusnya Kyuhyun memaki Tuhan dengan keras karena telah membiarkan Kibum masih hidup. Tetapi kenapa hatinya seolah mengkhianati dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun merasa tenang, dia lega bahkan sedikit bersyukur.

Mengapa Tuhan memberinya hati yang lemah?!

Kenapa tuhan tidak memberinya hati yang keji, jahat dan egois?! Setidaknya dengan begitu Kyuhyun bisa merasa sedikit bahagia telah membuat laki-laki itu terluka dan hampir mati.

Tetapi tidak~dia tidak bahagia, justru sebaliknya dia merasa buruk entah untuk alasan apa, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mengetahuinya.

Air mata mengalir deras bagai air bah yang tak terbendung membasahi setiap inci pipi mulusnya.

Kyuhyun tak tau kenapa dia malah menangisi laki-laki yang sedang berbaring dengan lilitan perban di kepala serta cedera patah di kaki dan tulang rusuknya.

Kenapa dia menangis?

Apa ia merasa bersalah? Kasian? Atau menyesal?

Oh sadarlah Kyu! Laki-laki itulah yang menjadi penyebab kehancuran keluargamu, laki-laki kejam yang tega membantai ayah dan ibumu di depan mata kepalamu sendiri. Harusnya Kyuhyun sadar tapi entah kenapa air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir saat melihat sosok tampan itu yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Pulanglah Kyu!" Leeteuk menatap keponakannya sedih. "Kau sudah tiga hari menjaganya" tambah Leeteuk. Kyuhyun mengeleng pelan dengan tangis tanpa suara.

"Kenapa paman tidak mengatakan padaku jika bukan dia yang membunuh appa dan eomma?!" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Paman Sudah mengatakannya padamu, kau mungkin terlalu syok waktu itu maafkan paman karena tidak lebih berusaha menjelaskan semuanya padamu dan membiarkan kesalahpahaman ini terus berlanjut" sesal Leeteuk. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak percaya saat pamannya mengatakan jika Kibumlah yang telah menyelamatkan mereka semua saat itu dan rela berkorban nyawa hingga membuatnya nyaris mati membantai seluruh anggota organisasinya dan beekhianat hanya untuk menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. bahkan Kibum rela menyerahkan dirinya pada polisi dan mengakui semua kelsahannya untuk memulai segalanya dari awal Leeteuk rasa Kibum sudah benar-benar berubah demi Kyuhyun.

Mengingat hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin terisak lirih penuh penyesalan. "Aku berdosa, bahkan aku mengatakan jika ingin dia mati hiks~bagaimana jika dia benar-benar menuruti apa kataku dan dia tidak akan pernah bangun lagi, paman" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak rela, bahkan jika Kyuhyun harus mengakui perasaannya untuk membuat Kibum bangunpun dia rela, apapun akan di lakukan Kyuhyun agar Kibum tidak meninggalkannya, Kyuhyun ingin menebus semuanya dengan cara yang layak.

"Berdoalah untuk kesembuhannya" ucap Leeteuk seraya mengusap kepala Kyuhyun.

Setitik air mata merembes keluar dari celah-celah sudut mata Kibum dan sebuah senyuman tampak tersunggih di bibirnya. "Berhentilah menangis Kyu, aku belum mati, kau bisa membalasku sebanyak yang kau mau dan aku memiliki cukup banyak waktu untukmu" ucap sebuah suara lemah.

Kyuhyun mendongak terlalu terkejut saat menatap iris selelehan karamelnya menatap manik gelap Kibum. "Maaf telah membuatmu cemas" Kibum berucap dan tersenyum lemah seraya mengusap pipi basah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengeleng dan menangis semakin kencang seraya mengengam erat jemari hangat Kibum.

"Syukurlah~syukurlah~" Kyuhyun semakin terisak. Leeteuk mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter" ujarnya dan bergegas pergi menuju pintu keluar membiarkan dua orang itu mendapat privasi mereka. Leeteuk bersandar di pintu mengusap air matanya sampai saat sebuah jemari hangat yang menyusup masuk dan mengengamnya dengan erat.

"Dasar cengeng" ucap Heechul dengan jemari yang satunya mengusap pipi basah suaminya seraya tersenyum lembut. Leeteuk terkekeh pelan dan memeluk istrinya sayang.

Fin

Wuwhuuu...akhirnya selesai entah kenapa ide ff ini muncul dengan sendirinya saat lizz bingung mikirin konsep ff Mr. Sadistic night. Maaf jika aneh soalnya lizz ngetiknya kilat satu jam di pagi hari setengah jam di siang hari dan dua jam di malam hari wkwkwk lizz nulisnya maraton itu aja ngambil si sela-sela sempitnya kegiatan lizz dan moga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan.

Oke apresiasi untuk lizz dengan sumbangan reviewnya^^ next sampai ketemu di FF oneshot lizz selanjutnya.


End file.
